The Chance
by MRS.KittyTemong
Summary: "Aku janji, aku akan kembali untuk menjagamu dan menjaga Zhuyi." "Apa kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk mengganti posisinya? Aku sangat menyayangi kalian." Kristao, Yaoi! Boys love!
1. Chapter 1

**The Chance**

 **Cast: Kristao and other**

 **Rated: T (Mungkin bisa jadi M ke depannya :p)**

 **Warning!**

 **Boys Love! Yaoi! (Karena saya adalah seorang fujoshi :V)**

 **.**

 **..**

…

Tubuh kecilnya yang menggemaskan berlari dengan kencang sambil membawa selembar kertas dan tersenyum lebar kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri merapikan tatanan cangkir di lemari tokonya.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

.

' **BRUK!'**

"Ya ampun… Kau membuat mommy kaget sayang…" Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dalam gendongan dan mencium gemas pipi tembam anak mungil itu. Anak kecil itu baru saja turun dari bus sekolah yang membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"Mommy! Zhuyi Dapat nilai A lagi loh waktu ulangan bahasa inggris.." Anak kecil itu memamerkan kertas itu yang memang sudah tertulis jelas huruf A di sudut kanan atas kertas tersebut dengan tinta merah milik gurunya.

"Waah..! Anak mommy memang hebat! Sini mommy cium." Pemuda itu mencium pipi tembamnya berkali-kali dan membuat anak kecil itu tertawa cekikikan di dalam pelukannya.

"Mommy, kemarin kata mommy kalau Zhuyi dapat nilai A di kelas. Mommy janji mau beliin Zhuyi kue cokelat buatan Kyungsoo ahjussi..."

"Nanti ya sayang~ Mommy hari ini sibuk sekali… Besok ya sayang."

"Zhuyi maunya sekarang mommy! Sekarang!"

"Tapi sayang…"

"Mommy jahat! Mommy gak mau nepatin janji! Zhuyi gak suka!" Anak menggemaskan itu ngambek di gendongan pemuda itu.

" Zhuyi sayang… Jangan marah pada mommy sayang… Iya iya, nanti mommy belikan."

"Yeee! Xie xie mom. 'chup'" Anak mungil berwajah tampan itu mengecup pipi kanannya dengan sayang.

"Iya, sayang… Cha! Ganti bajunya dulu. Zhuyi bau" Pemuda itu menutup hidungnya dan memasang ekspresi lucu. Anak kecil bernama Zhuyi itu memasang wajah masamnya dan tangan dilipat di dada. Pemuda yang melihat anaknya kesal kepadanya langsung mencium kecil bibir mungilnya.

"Cepat ganti bajunya nanti kita minta kyungsoo ahjussi buatin kuenya, oke?"

"Oke Mom!" Anak mungil yang tadi memasang wajah cemberutnya berubah menjadi senang dan langsung meminta pemuda itu menurunkan tubuhnya dari pelukannya dan berlari cepat menuju kamarnya yang berada di atas toko.

Sembari menunggu anaknya selesai mengangganti bajunya, pemuda itu masih menata rapi cangkir-cangkir di lemari kaca yang dekat dengan meja kasir.

Seperti biasanya, pengunjung cafe akan selalu ramai memenuhi ruangan cafe miliknya. Cafe mungilnya ini memang memiliki interior yang bagus dan juga banyak gambar-gambar kartun yang memakai baju pelayan café yang lucu yang tertempel di hampir seluruh dinding. Selain itu, pelayanan café yang sangat ramah dan memuaskan, membuat para pengunjung betah berlama-lama di sini.

"Mommy! Zhuyi udah selesai." Anak berambut hitam legam itu bergaya dengan celana camo berwarna cokelat dan baju T-shirt hitam nya yang bergambar kartun iron man di bagian depannya.

" Sudah? Ayo kita pergi!" Pemuda itu menggendong anaknya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di sakunya. Kemudian dengan cepat pemuda itu membawa anak kecil itu dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jungkook-ah, aku mau pergi ajak Zhuyi pergi membeli kue. Tolong jaga café ya.." Ujar pemuda itu kepada pegawai cafenya.

"Baik Tao hyung. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Bye-bye jungkook hyung!"

"Bye-bye Zhuyi-ah…" Jawab pegawai berwajah manis itu setelah mencubit gemas pipinya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu membawa anak mungil itu dalam gendongannya menuju mobil warna putih mereka. Dengan hati-hati pemuda yang dipanggil Tao itu mendudukkan anak kecil itu di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Tao juga ikut masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan café mungilnya yang ramai pengunjung.

Setelah mobil putih itu pergi jauh, tiba-tiba seorang pria yang berpakaian seragam sekolah berlari masuk ke dalam café dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

.

.

.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Tao, Zitao? Di mana dia?" Pria berkulit putih itu celingak celinguk mencari pemuda yang berkulit kuning langsat itu.

"Dia sudah pergi." Jawab seorang pria yang tengah mengelap beberapa cangkir.

"Ke mana?" Pria itu hanya mengangkat ke dua bahunya.

"Haaah~ Ke mana dia?.. Haish! Ini semua gara-gara guru tua itu! Aku kan jadi terlambat datang ke sini!" Sesal pria berkulit putih itu.

"Hyung mau pesan apa?" Pegawai itu bersiap menuliskan pesanan di note kecilnya.

"Aku tidak mau pesan apa-apa, uangku habis."

"Jadi kenapa hyung ke sini?"

"Seperti biasa, Aku ingin mengajak Tao dan Zhuyi pergi bersama hari ini."

"Kau masih ingin mengambil hatinya Tao hyung, hyung? Ck ck ck lucu sekali…"

"Diam kau Jungkook! Urusi saja pekerjaanmu!" Marah pria itu kepada pegawai café Tao. Pegawai café yang bernama lengkap Jeon Jung Guk itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi sifat keras pria itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan pria ini. Hampir setiap hari pria yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar itu datang ke café ini. Pegawai cafe itu tahu betul maksud dan tujuan sebenarnya pria itu .

"Jujur, aku heran dengan mu hyung, kau masih terus mengejar Tao hyung. Padahal dia sudah menolak mu mentah-mentah. Memangnya di sekolah mu tidak ada orang lain yang menarik perhatian mu?... Atau jangan-jangan… Tidak ada yang mau denganmu."

"Ya! Jangan asal bicara! Aku adalah siswa populer di sekolah ku, banyak yang mengejar ku. Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Hatiku hanya untuk Tao dan Zhuyi."

"Wah wah wah… Kau ini benar-benar hyung. Perjuangan mu sungguh luar biasa."Jungkook bertepuk tangan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja!... Oh iya, kau tahu kapan Tao dan Zhuyi akan pulang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak bilang."

"Haaah~ Ya sudahlah… Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untuk Zhuyi." Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari tas hitamnya. Sebuah miniatur yang berbentuk tokoh superhero manusia laba-laba atau yang sering di sebut spiderman itu keluar dari tasnya(?)

" Tolong berikan ini padanya."Pria itu memberikan miniatur spiderman itu kepada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mentap bingung pada mainan itu.

"Zhuyi suka sekali dengan superhero dari Marvels. Dia pasti senang dengan hadiahku."

"Hem, baiklah nanti akan aku berikan kepada Zhuyi."

"Gomawo. Aku mau pulang dulu. Besok aku akan datang lagi kemari." Pria berambut hitam itu pergi sambil menenteng tas sekolah di punggungnya. Setelah pamit pulang dengan Jungkook, dia berjalan keluar dari café, pemuda itu tak sabar menunggu hari berikutnya untuk menjumpai ke dua orang yang paling dia cintai sejak lama.

.

..

…

~TBC~

.

Hehehe Fanfic baru lagi~ Aku gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pengen banget buat fanfic yang ada anak kecil yang gemesin gitu…. Kalo ada yang nanya ntuh Zhuyi anak nya Kristao atao gak, sabar ya chingu…. Chap depan mungkin bakal di kasih tahu kok….

Oh iya kalo ada kesamaan cerita dengan fanfic lain, mungkin itu Cuma gak disengaja aja… Ini murni dari otak aku dan gak ada niru siapapun… Beneran deh sumpeh! #ahbanyakbacotlu!

Yaudah, mohon review dari kalian ya… Nanti bakal aku buat deh kelanjutannya kalo dapat respon dari kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chance…**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo ahjussi~!" Zhuyi berlari menuju pemuda bermata besar itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aaa~ Zhuyi!" Pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu berjongkok agar mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Zhuyi. Dengan cepat Zhuyi memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Ahjussi, Zhuyi rindu sekali dengan Kyungsoo ahjussi." Ujar Zhuyi dengan nada manjanya.

"Jinjja? Ahjussi juga sangat merindukan Zhuyi." Kyungsoo juga memeluk erat Zhuyi dan mencium gemas pipi Zhuyi. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih memeluk seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi.

"Aku merindukan mu Tao-ya." Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Aku juga merindukan mu hyung." Tao membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lama kau tidak kemari."

"Aku sibuk mengurus café ku hyung. Hyung juga sudah lama tidak mampir ke tempatku."

"Hehehe iya juga ya,… Ayo masuk." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Tao dan Zhuyi telah sampai di kediaman Kyungsoo, sahabat baik sekaligus hyung bagi Tao. Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, Tao yang mengurus cafenya dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk kuliah sekaligus mengurus toko kue eommanya. Awal persahabatan mereka adalah saat Tao dan Zhuyi sering mampir ke toko kue milik eomma Kyungsoo. Tetapi karena Tao yang hampir selalu sibuk dengan urusannya membuat Tao terkadang sering meninggalkan café karena rengekan Zhuyi yang selalu meminta Tao untuk pergi ke toko kue tersebut, padahal saat itu café Tao masih kekurangan pegawai dan mengharuskannya juga ikut mengambil bagian di café. Dan pada saat itulah Kyungsoo dengan senang hati memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada Tao, karena Kyungsoo telah tahu masalah Tao saat itu. Dan pada saat itulah Tao sering delivery kue. Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka tidak hanya membicarakan tentang 'delivery' saja, mereka juga saling mengobrol tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing dan menjadi sangat dekat. Dan Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengetahui kehidupan Tao dan Zhuyi selama ini.

Kini mereka bertiga tengah berada di dapur untuk membuat kue yang diinginkan Zhuyi.

"Zhuyi dapat nilai A ya di kelas?"

"Hehehe, iya ahjussi."

"Waah, daebak! Nanti ahjussi buat kue cokelat yang paaaaling…. Enak untuk Zhuyi."

"Yeeee! Yang banyak ya cokelatnya."

"Iya, nanti ahjussi kasih banyak cokelat di kuenya Zhuyi"

"Yeeee! Banyak cokelat!" Riang Zhuyi.

"Zhuyi tunggu di depan dulu ya. Mommy mau bantu kyungsoo ahjussi buat kuenya."

"Oke mom." Zhuyi berlari kecil ke depan menuju ruang tengah yang terdapat sebuah televisi berukuran besar yang sedang menayangkan kartun pororo, salah satu kartun favorit Zhuyi.

"Maaf ya hyung, kalau kedatangan kami membuat waktu mu jadi terganggu"

"Hei, jangan bilang seperti itu. Aku senang sekali bisa membuatkan kue cokelat untuk Zhuyi. Lagi pula ini adalah hadiah untuk Zhuyi karena telah rajin belajar."

"Gomawo hyung… Zhuyi suka sekali dengan kue cokelat buatanmu. Dia ketagihan saat hyung memberikan kue cokelat pada ulang tahunnya yang ke lima dulu.

"Waaah.. Jinjja? Aku senang sekali jika Zhuyi suka dengan kue buatanku. Biasanya aku hanya membuatnya jika aku ingin, dan hanya aku sendiri yang memakannya sampai habis. Dan sekarang aku senang jika Zhuyi menyukainya." Pria bermata besar itu mulai mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue cokelat.

"Aku boleh bantu hyung? Aku ingin belajar membuat kue." Sepertinya Tao mulai tertarik untuk membuat kue.

"Tentu! Tolong ambilkan telur dan tepung di sana." Kyungsoo menunjukkan arahnya.

"Hem." Tao mengambil bahannya dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam wadah.

.

.

"Zhuyi…! Kuenya sudah siap!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arah ruang tengah sambil membawa sebuah kue yang cukup besar.

"Waaah! Kuenya besar sekali!" Zhuyi kegirangan saat kue cokelat lezat yang berukuran besar itu ada di hadapannya.

"Bilang apa pada Kyungsoo ahjussi?"

"Kamsahamnida Kyungsoo ahjussi!"

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. Zhuyi juga harus berterimakasih pada mommy, dia juga membantu ahjussi membuat kue cokelatnya loh."

"Jinjja! Xie xie mom!" Zhuyi memeluk ke dua paha Tao yang sedang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Heem.. Cha! Ayo di makan kuenya." Tao mengelus surai hitam halus milik Zhuyi.

"Hanya Zhuyi yang makan kuenya? Mommy dan Kyungsoo ahjussi juga harus makan kuenya. Kue cokelatnya besar sekali. Zhuyi gak bisa makan kuenya sendiri."

"Hahaha iya Zhuyi, kita makan kuenya bersama-sama. Biar ahjussi yang memotong kuenya ya?" Dengan cepat Zhuyi menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka segera duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di depan televisi. Kyungsoo memotong kue cokelat itu menjadi potongan yang kecil dan menaruhnya di piring. Zhuyi adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan potongan kue. Setelah mendapatkan kuenya, Zhuyi berjalan ke arah depan dan duduk di sebuah karpet berbulu cokelat. Zhuyi menyantap dengan lahap kuenya sambil menonton kartun pororo yang masih tayang.

.

"Tao-ya"

"Ne hyung?" Tao melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hmm… Apakah.. Zhuyi masih bertanya tentang daddy nya?" Bisik Kyungsoo agar tidak di dengar oleh Zhuyi.

"Ani." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia jarang bertanya tentangnya lagi." Lanjutnya.

"…Jika dia bertanya tentang daddy nya lagi,… Apa yang akan kau katakan?"

"Seperti biasa, aku akan bilang kalau dia pergi jauh untuk bekerja."

"Kau hanya bilang seperti itu padanya? Aku yakin dia masih bertanya banyak denganmu."

"Hem, tentu saja. Dia cerewet sekali jika bicara tentang daddy nya. Kadang-kadang dia sering membuatku pusing karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi padanya." Tao hanya tersenyum miris saat mengingat Zhuyi yang tak bisa diam jika bertanya tentang keberadaan 'daddy'nya

"Apa kau tahu… dia pergi ke mana?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu." Tao menatap kosong ke arah depan. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Tao yang menyiratkan rasa rindu yang mendalam kepada sosok laki-laki itu.

"Sudah lima tahun lamanya, kami tidak pernah berjumpa lagi. Jujur aku sangat merindukannya, begitu pun dengan Zhuyi. Bahkan setiap malam, saat sebelum dia tidur. Zhuyi tidak pernah lupa berdoa untuk daddy nya." Lanjut Tao yang kini menatap Zhuyi yang masih asyik menonton.

.

"Kau… Masih mencintainya?" Tao menatap mata besar Kyungsoo, lalu dia tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Ya, aku masih mencintainya. Setiap hari rasa cinta itu semakin tumbuh walaupun dia tidak berada di sampingku dan Zhuyi. Aku sangat yakin kalau dia masih mencintai aku dan Zhuyi. Dan aku yakin dia akan kembali, karena dia telah berjanji padaku." Ujar Tao dengan sangat yakin. Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Tao.

"Aku akan berdoa agar dia cepat kembali kepada kalian berdua."

"Gomawo hyung." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua terdiam dan melihat acara televisi yang sekarang menayangkan promosi iklan.

"Tao-ya." Kyungsoo mulai memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya?"

"Namja yang sering kau ceritakan itu… Masih sering mengganggu mu?"

"Oh~ Anak itu. Ya seperti biasa hyung. Padahal sudah ku bilang beberapa kali padanya untuk berhenti mengganggu ku dan lebih baik urusi saja sekolahnya. Dia sungguh menyebalkan." Rengut Tao.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk… Mencari 'daddy baru' untuk Zhuyi?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Haha! Maksud hyung anak ingusan itu yang hyung maksud? Ha! Yang benar saja! Bahkan dia masih sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Aku tak mau." Tao menyilangkan kedua tangannya sebal.

"Hahaha~! aku hanya bercanda Tao ya~" Kyungsoo memeluk leher Tao dari samping dan mengelus lembut rambut cokelat Tao sayang. Kemudian mereka kembali mengobrol sambil menikmati kue cokelat buatan mereka.

"Hei, lihat Zhuyi." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada Zhuyi yang tiba-tiba telah tertidur pulas di depan televisi. Tak terasa jika waktu telah lama berlalu hingga langit mulai gelap.

"Aigoo… Dia sampai ketiduran." Dengan sigap Tao menggendong Zhuyi ala koala dan membiarkan Zhuyi tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Biar aku yang membungkus sisa kue cokelatnya." Kyungsoo mengambil sisa kue cokelatnya dan membawanya ke belakang untuk membungkusnya agar bisa Tao bawa pulang ke rumah.

"Ini." Kyungsoo memberikan bungkusan itu kepada Tao yang masih setia menggendong Zhuyi yang masih tertidur.

"Gomawo hyung. Aku pulang dulu ya hyung, besok Zhuyi sudah harus pergi ke sekolah dan aku harus segera menutup café."

"Hem, baiklah hati-hati." Kyungsoo mengantarkan Tao dan Zhuyi sampai ke depan pintu rumah.

"Pelan-pelan saja bawa mobilnya, kasihan Zhuyi sudah tertidur pulas."

"Baik hyung. Bye hyung!"

"Bye Tao."

Tao dan Zhuyi memasuki mobil mereka. Tao menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Zhuyi.. Zhuyi...Bangun sayang." Tao menepuk pelan pipi Zhuyi. Mereka telah sampai di café mereka atau rumah mereka. Café mereka telah sepi pengunjung karena terdapat tulisan _'close'_ di depan pintu café.

"Ekhhmm… Hoam~ Kita di mana mommy?" Zhuyi mengucek matanya lucu.

"Kita sudah sampai di depan rumah sayang."

"Oooh…Kue! Kue cokelat nya mana mom?!" Zhuyi memasang wajah paniknya sambil mencari-cari kue itu di sekitarnya.

"Mommy bawa kok sayang, kue cokelatnya ada di belakang."

"Haaah~ Zhuyi kira kue cokelatnya gak di bawa. Hehehe." Lega hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat Zhuyi yang memasang ekspresi lucunya tadi.

"Ayo turun, Zhuyi harus segera tidur, besok kan Zhuyi sekolah. Zhuyi masih mengantuk? Mau mommy gendong sampai ke kamar?"

"Gak usah mom, nanti mommy capek."

Hmm.. mommy yang bawa kuenya."

"Ya mom." Zhuyi membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan masuk ke pintu café. Tao segera menyusul sambil menenteng bungkusan sisa kue cokelatnya Zhuyi. Saat mereka membuka pintu café, pegawai café Tao, Jungkook menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Waah~! Zhuyi dan Hyung sudah pulang."

"Hehehe nde~ Melelahkan sekali. Mana yang lain?" Tao melihat sekeliling café yang telah sepi dan hanya meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri di café.

"Yang lain sudah pulang. Mereka sudah menyiapkan tugas mereka. Aku menunggu kalian pulang."

"Haah~ Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku jika kau menunggu lama."

"Tidak kok hyung, mereka baru saja pulang. Aku juga baru menunggu mu pulang hyung."

"Terimakasih banyak Jungkook-ah."

"Ya, sama-sama hyung… Zhuyi-yah~ Ada yang memberikan Zhuyi hadiah loh.." Jungkook sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya saat berbicara dengan Zhuyi.

"Jinjja?! Mana hyung?" Zhuyi kegirangan saat dia mendapatkan hadiah lagi.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah meja dan mengambil sesuatu di laci.

"Ini dia, Spiderman!" Jungkook memberikan miniatur spiderman tersebut kepada Zhuyi. Zhuyi mengambil benda itu dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

"Dari siapa Jungkook? Dari mu?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Bukan dari ku."

"Jadi dari siapa Jungkook hyung?" Tanya Zhuyi yang penasaran.

"Dari….." Jungkook menatap Tao dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

"Sehun ahjussi!"

Setelah mendengar jawabannya Tao memasang wajah masamnya.

"Waah… Sehun ahjussi baik sekali! Besok Zhuyi harus bilang terimakasih pada Sehun ahjussi. Terimakasih Jungkook hyung! Udah jaga spidermannya sampai Zhuyi pulang."

"Sama-sama Zhuyi."

"Mommy, Jungkook hyung. Zhuyi tidur dulu ya." Sebelum Zhuyi akan pergi ke kamarnya, Zhuyi mencium sebelah pipi Tao, ritualnya sebelum tidur malam. Karena ada jungkook juga, Zhuyi tak segan-segan juga mencium sebelah pipi tembam Jungkook, Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil saat mendapatkan kecupan manis dari Zhuyi. Dengan cepat Zhuyi berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil memainkan miniature spiderman yang merupakan pemberian dari Sehun, pemuda yang kemarin mengunjungi café Tao.

"Dia ke sini lagi?" Tanya Tao gerah.

"Hem! Bahkan dia ingin mengajakmu kencan hyung." Jungkook menyikut bahu Tao, mencoba menggoda Tao.

"Haish! Anak itu benar-benar. Membuatku sakit kepala saja."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu hyung. Zhuyi saja suka dengan Sehun hyung. Kenapa mommy nya tidak suka?" Jungkook kembali menggoda Tao. Tao hanya menggembungkan pipinya menahan rasa kesal di hatinya.

"Diam atau aku potong gaji mu!" Ancam Tao

"Hei hei hei, jangan bilang seperti itu hyung, aku kan hanya bercanda." Potong gaji adalah hal yang paling menyeramkan bagi Jungkook.

"Pulanglah! Kau hanya membuat kepalaku semakin pusing."

"yaa hyung jangan marah padaku~"

"Haish! Pulang lah! Kau harus cepat tidur. Jam 7 kita sudah harus buka."

"Arraseo arraseo, aku akan pulang." Jungkook mengambil tas punggungnya dan segera pamit pulang.

"Bye Tao hyung~ Jangan lupa mengunci café dan rumah."

"Iya, aku sudah tahu." Ujar Tao ketus dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu café dan berniat untuk keluar dari café sebelum-

"Hyung, kau harus bersiap-siap hyung." Ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Bersiap-siap?" Tanya Tao heran.

"Karena…"

.

"Besok pagi Sehun hyung akan datang! Jadi hyung harus berdandan yang cantik. Sampai jumpa hyung! Bye~!" Jungkook keluar dari café dengan sangat cepat sebelum pemuda itu mengamuk padanya.

"Ya Jungkook! Awas kau!"

.

.

.

.

Jam 6 pagi, hari mulai sedikit cerah dan orang-orang yang masih bersekolah dan bekerja harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Hal ini juga terjadi di sebuah café mungil itu. Para pegawai café itu mulai memakai baju kerjanya, setelah itu mereka mulai menyusun meja, kursi dan peralatan di dapur. Ada 7 pegawai café yang diantaranya ada 4 perempuan dan 3 laki-laki. Mereka sibuk melakukan persiapan untuk para pengunjung café yang akan datang. Sang pemilik café juga sibuk dengan kegiatannya kini.

"Zhuyi, ayo bangun sayang. Nanti Zhuyi bisa terlambat." Tao menarik pelan selimutnya yang bergambar spiderman itu.

"Zhuyi masih ngantuk mom~" Anak mungil yang masih memakai piyama itu menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi semua tubuhnya.

"Zhuyi ayo bangun sayang, nanti Zhuyi ketinggalan bus lagi."

"Mommy kan bisa anterin Zhuyi dengan mobil. Zhuyi masih mengantuk mom…"

Tao hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan buruk Zhuyi, susah sekali membangunkannya. Tao tak mungkin mengantarkan Zhuyi menggunakan mobilnya lagi. Karena sudah jelas-jelas Zhuyi selalu diantar-jemput dengan bus sekolah. Dan anak nya tetap bersikukuh untuk diantar dengan mobil pribadinya, dan hal itu membuat kepala Tao semakin pusing, apalagi Tao sudah mengeluarkan biaya untuk urusan bus sekolah.

"Zhuyi mommy sedang sibuk sekali. Mommy harus mengurus café. Jadi mommy tidak bisa antarkan Zhuyi ke sekolah. Zhuyi naik bus sekolah saja ya."

"Gak! Zhuyi gak mau naik bus sekolah!" Rewel Zhuyi.

Tao bingung dengan anaknya yang tidak mau naik bus sekolah. Dia tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Dan begini lah kegiatan Tao pada pagi hari, membangunkan pangeran kecilnya yang susah dibangunkan.

"Zhuyi bangunlah~"

.

.

"Tao-ya! Aku datang! Zhuyi masih belum bangun ya? Ya! Jungkook! Jangan halangi jalanku! Aku ingin menemui Zhuyi!"

"Ja-jangan hyung! Jangan masuk." Jungkook mencoba menahan langkah pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah itu, tetapi pemuda yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Zhuyi, dia tetap keras kepala dan ingin menemui anak kecil berwajah tampan itu. Dengan cepat pemuda itu membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

' **Kriet…'**

"Zhuyi…"

"Sehun Ahjussi!" Zhuyi langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah pemuda berkulit putih susu itu. Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat tubuh mungilnya .

"Sehun ahjussi~ Zhuyi rindu sekali dengan Sehun ahjussi. Ahjussi kemana saja? Kenapa ahjussi jarang datang ke sini?" Zhuyi bertanya kepada pemuda tampan bernama Sehun yang kini tengah menggendongnya.

"Hehehe…Ahjussi sekarang sibuk belajar. Jadi ahjussi jarang datang ke sini." Bohong, ya Sehun berbohong. Padahal setiap pagi dan setiap sore dia menyempatkan diri datang ke sini. Tapi Zhuyi tidak tampak olehnya. Sehun yakin jika sang 'mommy' melarangnya untuk menemui Zhuyi.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi?" Desis Tao pada pemuda albino itu.

"Aku kan pernah bilang padamu kalau aku ingin mengantar Zhuyi hari ini. Iyakan Zhuyi? Zhuyi mau pergi ke sekolah bersama ahjussi kan?" Zhuyi menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Kemudian Tao menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang… Sedikit menyeramkan. Seolah-olah matanya mengatakan. 'Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam?' Dan Jungkook menatap boss nya itu takut seolah-olah menjawab 'Aku sudah beruaha mencegahnya hyung.' Tao kembali menghela napasnya dan mencoba bersabar. Dan Tao harus mencari alasan agar anaknya tidak dibawa pergi oleh Sehun.

"Zhuyi, Biar mommy saja ya, yang antarin Zhuyi ke sekolah."

"Tapi kata mommy, mommy sibuk ngurusin café."

 **Skak Mat!** Kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi panda~ Anak mu terlalu cerdas.

Pemuda yang tengah menggendong Zhuyi memandang Tao dengan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Dan sedikit tertawa saat mengetahui Tao mencoba mencari alasan agar dia tidak bisa membawa Zhuyi

"Zhuyi harus cepat mandi dan sarapan. Nanti ahjussi akan antarkan Zhuyi sampai ke depan kelas, setelah itu kita-" Tiba-tiba Sehun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Zhuyi.

"Oke?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oke ahjussi! Tunggu Zhuyi ya~!"Zhuyi cepat pergi ke kamar mandi setelah lepas dari gendongan Sehun. Tao langsung memandang sengit ke arah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan padanya ha?"

"Rahasia~ Tenang saja Tao-ya nanti aku akan membelikan sesuatu padamu."

"Tak perlu!" Tao langsung pergi dari kamar Zhuyi dengan perasaan kesal yang teramat sangat. Sehun yang melihat Tao yang tidak menyukai nya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Kapan kau akan menganggap ku tao?"

.

.

.

"Mommy Zhuyi pergi ke sekolah ya mom."

"Ya, Belajar yang baik di sekolah."

"Baik mom. Bye mom!"

 **Chup.** Tao mengecup pipi tembam anaknya.

"Bye." Tao melambaikan tangannya pada Zhuyi yang telah memakai helm kecilnya. Zhuyi tetap pada pendiriannya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama Sehun dan lagi-lagi Zhuyi tidak berangkat dengan bus sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengarahkan pipinya di depan wajah Tao.

"Apa?" Tanya Tao heran.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan kecupan juga?" Tanya Sehun polos.

Tao membalasnya dengan pandangan horornya.

" Ck! Cepatlah bawa Zhuyi ke sekolah! Aku tidak mau dia terlambat gara-gara dirimu!"

"Baiklah baiklah… Aku pergi dulu Zitao~ Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Zhuyi untuk duduk di motor maticnya.

"Hati-hati, kau akan tahu akibatnya jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Zhuyi!" Ancam Tao.

"Tenang saja Tao-ya. Aku akan hati-hati membawanya." Sehun mulai menghidupkan motornya.

"Zhuyi-yah, pegang erat ahjussi nde~" Dengan cepat Zhuyi memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Sehun menjalankan motornya sebelum-

"Zitao!" Teriak Sehun tiba-tiba.

.

.

"SARANGHAE!" Dengan cepat Sehun menjalankan motornya, dia tertawa bahagia setelah mengucapkan kata itu yang sudah dia ingin katakan sedari tadi.

"Ya!" Terlambat sudah, Sehun sudah pergi jauh darinya. Wajah Tao langsung memerah setelah sadar jika Sehun mengucapkan kata menggelikan itu(bagi Tao) di depan banyak orang. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana tertawa kecil dan bersiul mencoba menggoda Tao.

'Anak itu benar-benar!' Tao langsung masuk ke dalam café untuk menutupi wajah merahnya karena malu sekaligus marah pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~!

.

.

 **Author mau ngucapin selamat hari Lebaran bagi para Readers yang muslim…**

 **Gimana nih lebarannya? Seru gak? Sekarang aku lagi ada di Bukit Tinggi nih~ Para readers tercinta mudik kemana? Semoga lebaran tahun ini membawa berkah bagi semuanya yaaa ~Amin~**

 **Udah agak panjang nih ceritanya.. Sebenarnya gak panjang juga sih…#plak!**

 **Ada reader yang nanya namanya 'buttaao. Nanya tentang umur Tao.. Tunggu di chap selanjutnya~ Mungkin bakal aku kasih tahu berapa umur semua pemain nya. Sorry ya aku gak bisa balas review kalian semua… Aku sangat menghargai review kalian. Review para readers tercinta adalah penyemangat author untuk melanjutkan fanficnya~!**

 **Author pamit dulu ya… Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Change**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Sehun kini berada di depan gerbang sekolah dasar tempat Zhuyi menimba ilmu. Ya, Sehun telah berjanji akan mengajak Zhuyi ke suatu tempat. Pria berkulit pucat itu menajamkan matanya untuk mencari sosok mungil itu di kerumunan anak-anak lainnya yang telah berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Langah-langkah kaki mungil segerombolan anak itu membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar saat melihat mereka yang sangat bahagia saat orang tua mereka menunggu kehadiran mereka. Dan juga beberapa anak yang masuk ke dalam sebuah bus sekolah berwarna kuning yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sehun mengecek jam hitamnya. Sudah setengah jam lamanya Sehun menunggu Zhuyi keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Kemana Zhuyi?" Sehun mulai merasa khawatir saat Zhuyi tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sejak tadi, sementara sekolah itu mulai sepi karena anak-anak di sekolah sudah di jemput pulang.

Karena Zhuyi belum juga keluar dari sekolah, Sehun mencoba memasuki sekolah Zhuyi dan melihat sekeliling sekolah dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sial! Aku tidak tahu yang mana kelas Zhuyi!"

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu yang mana kelas Zhuyi, karena orang yang mengantarkan murid sekolah hanya boleh mengantarkan sampai di depan gerbang dan tidak diperkenankan untuk masuk ke pekarangan sekolah. Sekolah itu sangat luas dan memiliki kelas yang sangat banyak sehingga Sehun merasa sangat frustasi. Sehun sedari tadi hanya berkeliling di sekolah yang luar biasa besar itu dengan wajah panik. Mulutnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti memanggil nama Zhuyi, berharap anak itu mendengar suara beratnya. Dari arah yang berlawanan, muncul seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk dengan kacamata besarnya.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa?" Tanya wanita itu.

" A..Aku mencari Zhuyi, dari tadi dia belum keluar dari sekolah."

"Zhuyi?... Ah! Tadi aku melihat nya sedang berada di ruang kesehatan."

"Ru-ruang kesehatan?!"

"Nde, ruangannya ada di sebelah sana." Wanita itu menunjuk ruang kesehatan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ah, Gamsahamnida." Sehun membungkuk kepada wanita itu dan segera berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

 **Ceklek**

 **Krieeet…**

"Zhuyi?"

"Sehun Ahjussi!" Riang anak itu saat mengetahui siapa yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sehun kemudian menatap Zhuyi yang tengah duduk di sebuah ranjang.

"Ya ampun Zhuyi! lutut mu kenapa?!" Sehun terkejut saat melihat lutut Zhuyi yang di pasang plaster oleh seorang laki-laki yang terlihat masih muda.

"Tadi Zhuyi terjatuh saat berlari di lapangan." Jelas laki-laki muda itu. Sehun menatap Zhuyi yang sedang sedikit meringis saat laki-laki itu memasang beberapa plaster di kakinya

"Apa benar Zhuyi tadi terjatuh di lapangan?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Iya ahjussi, tadi Zhuyi habis main kejar-kejaran sama teman Zhuyi. Tapi tersandung jadi lutut Zhuyi berdarah." Ujar Zhuyi kepada Sehun yang kini memasang wajah sedih.

"Lutut Zhuyi masih sakit?" Tanya laki-laki muda itu.

"Gak kok songsaenim. Zhuyi kan super hero! Jadi, Zhuyi harus kuat!"

Sehun kemudian tersenyum geli saat melihat tingkah Zhuyi.

"Lain kali Zhuyi harus berhati-hati ya saat sedang bermain."

"Iya songsaenim. Gamsahamnida songsaenim udah ngobatin Zhuyi."

"Sama-sama Zhuyi." Balas guru muda dengan senyumannya.

"Cha, ayo kita pergi. Zhuyi masih ingat kan kita akan pergi kemana setelah Zhuyi pulang sekolah?"

"Hem! Zhuyi masih ingat! Tapi… Zhuyi kan udah pulang sekolah, Sehun ahjussi juga udah pulang sekolah? Memangnya waktu pulang sekolah kita sama ya?" Tanya Zhuyi cerdas.

Sehun hanya terdiam dan mencoba mencari alasan logis kenapa dia bisa pulang di jam yang sama dengan Zhuyi. Asal kalian tahu saja. Sekarang masih jam 1 siang, seharusnya siswa seperti Sehun masih harus belajar di sekolah pada saat jam ini. Dan dari hal tersebut kita bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sehun membolos pada hari ini.

Guru muda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil sedikit tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan logis Zhuyi. Dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit malu karena dia sudah ketahuan membolos.

"Eee..., kebetulan guru yang harus mengajar di kelas ahjussi tidak datang. Jadi… Ahjussi boleh pulang sekolah." Bohong Sehun.

Zhuyi memicingkan matanya pada Sehun. Sehun yang di tatap seperti itu mulai merasa sedikit khawatir jika Zhuyi mengetahui kelakuan buruknya.

"Baiklah, Zhuyi percaya. Ayo kita pergi!" Sehun menghela napasnya pelan dan beralih menatap guru muda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Gamsahamnida, kau telah mengobati luka Zhuyi."

" Ne,Cheonma." Senyum guru muda dengan rambut cokelat terangnya.

"Ayo sini, ahjussi gendong." Sehun mengambil Zhuyi dan menggendongnya ala koala. Sehun tak mungkin membiarkan Zhuyi berjalan sendiri dengan lututnya yang masih terluka.

"Songsaenim. Zhuyi pulang dulu ya~ Sampai jumpa besok songsaenim~!" Ujar Zhuyi sambil melambaikan tangannya anak yang kuat, walaupun saat ini dia masih merasa sakit pada lututnya, Zhuyi tetap memasang wajah cerianya.

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok Zhuyi."

Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan, Sehun yang tengah menggendong Zhuyi berjalan jauh dari ruang kesehatan untuk menuju gerbang sekolah. Meninggalkan guru muda seorang diri yang tengah merapikan tempat itu dan mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jajangmyun nya enak sekali ahjussi!" Zhuyi memuji rasa jajjangmyun dengan wajah yang berlepotan.

"Benarkan kata ahjussi. Jajangmyun di sini rasanya enak." Ujar Sehun sambil mengelap wajah Zhuyi yang kotor karena jajjangmyun. Zhuyi mengangguk dan kembali melahap jajangmyun nya dengan semangat. Sehun yang telah menghabiskan jajangmyun nya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Hari yang cukup melelahkan, tapi juga menyenangkan.

Sebelumnya mereka pergi ke sebuah toko yang khusus menjual berbagai buku, tas,aksesoris, dan lainnya yang bertemakan superhero dari Marvel. Tempat itu merupakan surga bagi mereka berdua dan beberapa pengunjung yang juga penggemar setia Marvel. Mereka berdua tidak bosan setelah beberapa kali mengelilingi toko yang cukup besar itu, terutama Zhuyi yang selalu meminta Sehun yang tengah menggendongnya untuk melihat dan membeli beberapa komik dan mainan yang dia suka. Sehun yang kini berkantong tebal, memberikan kebebasan kepada Zhuyi untuk membeli apapun yang dia mau. Asalkan untuk Zhuyi, Sehun rela memberikan apapun padanya.

"Sehun ahjussi, boleh gak Zhuyi minta satu jajangmyun lagi? Soalnya Mommy juga suka jajangmyun."

"Oh tentu saja boleh! Nanti kita pesan satu lagi ya." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali mendengar kata 'mommy' dari mulut Zhuyi membuat Sehun merasa sangat senang dan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Walaupun 'mommy' Zhuyi itu tak menyukai kehadirannya, Sehun tak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Sehun yakin, perlahan dia akan menganggapnya dan membutuhkannya.

"Cepat habiskan jajangmyun nya. Nanti mommy Zhuyi bisa khawatir."

"Ne ahjussi~" Sehun mengelus sayang kepala Zhuyi yang masih belum menghabiskan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

"Haish! Kenapa bocah tengik itu lama sekali menjemput Zhuyi!" Pria yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu sedari tadi berjalan kesana-kemari di depan meja kasir sambil menggigit jarinya.

"Sabar hyung, pasti sebentar lagi Zhuyi pulang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Jungkook-ah! Ini sudah hampir jam 4 sore! Dan Zhuyi belum juga sampai ke rumah! " Panik nya.

"Aku akan mencoba menelpon Sehun hyung." Jungkook merogoh ponselnya dan mulai mencari nama kontak Sehun di ponselnya.

.

.

"Mommy~!"

"Zhuyi!"

Jungkook menghela napasnya saat melihat Zhuyi telah pulang ke rumah.

Dengan cepat Tao berlari ke arah Zhuyi dan mengambil Zhuyi dari gendongan Sehun.

"Akh!" Jerit Zhuyi saat lutut Zhuyi bersentuhan dengan perut Tao ketika Tao mulai menggendong Zhuyi.

"Ya ampun! lutut Zhuyi kenapa?!" Heboh Tao saat melihat lutut anaknya yang di tempeli plaster luka.

"Tadi kata gurunya, Zhuyi terjatuh saat berlari." Jelas Sehun.

"Apa?! Zhuyi terjatuh?! Zhuyi sekarang tidak apa-apakan?!" Tanya Tao yang kelewat khawatir.

"Zhuyi sekarang baik-baik saja mom." Ujar Zhuyi agar 'mommy' nya tidak semakin khawatir padanya. Tao menghela napasnya lega, walaupun dia sedikit khawatir dengan lutut Zhuyi yang masih terluka. Kemudian Tao menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Kau!" Teriak Tao yang membuat Sehun sedikit kaget.

"Zhuyi sedang sakit! Kenapa kau malah mengajaknya jalan-jalan?! Seharusnya kau langsung bawa dia pulang! Bagaimana jika keadaan Zhuyi semakin parah ha?! Aku sedari tadi khawatir karena Zhuyi belum pulang! Kau benar-benar bocah tengik! Aku menyesal telah membiarkan Zhuyi pergi sekolah denganmu!" Cerewet Tao dengan nada tingginya.

"Mom~ Jangan marah lagi sama Sehun ahjussi, Zhuyi yang minta Sehun ahjussi buat beli mainan. Bukan salah Sehun ahjussi." Bela Zhuyi.

"Tapi sayang-"

"Mom~" Zhuyi menatap mata Tao dengan tatapan memelas.

"Haah~ Baiklah." Tao mengalah dan mengelus belakang kepala Zhuyi.

Sehun merasa amat senang ketika calon anak(?) nya membela dirinya. Sehun sudah kebal dengan amarah Tao yang selalu tidak terkendali jika Tao berada di dekat Sehun.

"Zhuyi ngantuk mom~" Ujar Zhuyi manja dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Tao.

"Ayo mommy antar Zhuyi ke kamar."

"Tunggu! Ini belanjaan Zhuyi." Sehun menyodorkan dua kantong belanjaan kepada Tao.

"Taruh saja di meja." Jawab Tao dingin. Tao mulai berjalan ke arah tangga untuk menuju kamar Zhuyi.

"Aku juga membelikan sebungkus Jajangmyun untukmu. Jangan lupa di makan ya~" Ujar Sehun dengan nada yang menggelikan bagi Tao.

"Aku tidak lapar. Jungkook ambil saja untukmu."

"Ta-tapi" Sehun sedikit tergagap saat Tao menolak jajangmyun yang telah dia beli itu. Sebenarnya Tao ingin sekali melahap habis mie hitam itu. Tapi karena itu pemberian dari Sehun, Tao jadi tak sudi untuk memakannya.

"Yeeee! Makanan gratis! Gomawo Sehun hyung!" Dengan cepat Jungkook mengambil kantong plastic yang berisi jajangmyun dan membawa kabur

"Ya! Jungkook! Itu bukan untukmu!"

.

.

.

.

 **-Café-**

Keesokkan harinya, pada jam 8 pagi. Café di penuhi oleh para pengunjung yang semakin membludak dan membuat para pegawai café kewalahan melayani para pengunjung café yang sangat ramai dan tidak sabaran. Bahkan sang pemilik café juga ikut bagian sebagai pencatat menu para pengunjung cafenya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Zhuyi? Apa dia sudah berangkat sekolah? Oh~ Tentu saja dia sudah berangkat sekolah, malah sekarang Zhuyi berangkat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tentu saja semuanya berkat Sehun yang kembali menjemput Zhuyi. Dan Tao kembali memaksa Zhuyi untuk menaiki bus sekolah, tetapi Zhuyi tetap menolaknya. Entah kenapa bocah tampan itu lebih senang jika diantar dengan motor Sehun.

"Hyung, lihat ke meja nomor 10. Dia mau memesan." Ujar Jungkook sambil membawa beberapa piring kotor di tangannya.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja nomor 10 yang berada di sudut cafe. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang tengah mengangkat tangannya untuk memesan. Tao berjalan cepat menuju meja nomor 10 dan bersiap menuliskan pesanannya.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Tao dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Aku pesan… Coffe latte dan… Tiramisu." Tao menuliskan pesanan wanita itu kedalam sebuah note kecil

"Itu saja?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar suamiku belum memesan. Dia tadi pergi ke toilet."

"Baiklah." Tao menunggu kedatangan satu lagi orang yang akan memesan di meja nomor 10.

"Ah! Itu dia!... Chagi kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf,toiletnya tadi penuh. Kau sudah memesan?"

"Aku sudah memesan. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan… Espresso. Itu saja."

.

 **DEG!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Tao?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kris ge?"_

.

.

.

TBC~

Review pliss miau~ ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**~The Chance~**

 **.**

Tao mematung tempatnya. Pria itu, pria yang pernah bersamanya. Sekarang ada di hadapannya yang kini juga mematung di tempatnya. Keduanya saling diam dan saling mereka sama-sama berdetak yang ada di hadapan Tao mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Entah apa yang harus dia katakan kini.

Tao kembali menulis pesanan dari kedua pengunjung cafenya

"Coffe esspreso…Pesanan nya akan segera datang. Terimakasih telah berkunjung ke café kami." Tao membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan segera berjalan ke arah dapur.

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu menatap Tao yang berjalan cepat menjauh dari mejanya.

"Ada apa Kris?" Pria itu menatap wanita anggun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Wanita bertubuh tinggi itu menatap seluruh isi café yang sudah penuh oleh pengunjung café yang lain.

"Banyak sekali yang datang ke sini. Untungnya kita dapat meja kosong. Pasti rasa kopi dan makanannya enak. Iya kan?"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm, ya."

.

.

 **BRUK!**

 **.**

"Kris ge…"

Tao menatap kosong ke arah dinding ruangannya. Terduduk di belakang pintu dan mulai meremas kuat rambutnya.

"Hiks…"

Jatuh sudah air matanya.

"A-aku tidak salah lihat. Hiks, I-itu Kris ge… Aku tak salah lihat…" Lirih Tao

Hening.

Hanya dia sendiri di ruang tersebut. Biar dia sendiri yang menghabiskan rasa sedihnya untuk saat ini. Biarkan air matanya mengalir sampai dia bosan menangis. Tao tak ingin di temani siapapun saat ini. Tak menyangka jika orang yang paling dia tunggu datang dengan cara seperti ini.

.

.

.~*~*~

.

Kelas 3-C, salah satu kelas yang berada di Neul Paran Highschool. Kelas dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Meja dan kursi yang tidak beraturan, Kertas yang bertebaran di lantai,papan tulis yang penuh coretan dengan berbagai kata-kata yang tidak sopan, dan masih banyak lagi keadaan dan tingkah absurd para penghuni kelas 3-C. Di sinilah tempat Sehun yang seharusnya saat ini adalah jam belajar bagi para semua siswa. Tetapi hari ini adalah hari surga bagi semua siswa karena para guru yang sedang mengurus rapat.

Sehun tak berhenti tersenyum sejak dia memainkan ponselnya. Dia terus menggeser layar ponselnya dan melihat berbagai foto di dalamnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya seorang pria di samping Sehun. Teman sebangkunya.

"Hehe, hanya melihat foto calon istri dan anakku(?)"

"Ck, kau masih mengharapkannya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Dia tak menyukai mu. Jadi menyerah sajalah." Ujarnya santai dan kembali membaca komiknya.

"Diam atau ku sumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kakiku."

"Wae?! Aku benarkan? Jangan habiskan waktumu untuk hal yang mustahil."

"Mwo? Jangan habiskan waktumu untuk hal yang mustahil katamu? Kai kai, Apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga sedang mengejar-ngejar seseorang. Bahkan kau tidak pernah bicara padanya walaupun kau sering berjumpa dengannya. Jangan urusi diriku jika urusanmu belum terurus.

Temannya hanya terdiam dan tak bisa membalas Sehun.

"Haha, kau bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari ku Kai…" Ejek Sehun.

"Diam Kau!"

"Hei hei, tenang kawan." Sehun merangkul pudak teman sebangkunya

" Kalau kau tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Aku bisa membantumu. Bagaimana?

Teman sebangkunya melepas rangkulannya.

"Aku tak percaya padamu!"

"Kalau tidak mau yaa sudah. Pendam saja terus perasaanmu itu sampai dia di miliki orang lain."

"Ya! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Sehun kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, membiarkan temannya yang berada di dalam masalah asmaranya.

"Baiklah… Aku butuh bantuanmu." Sehun menatap temannya yang berkulit gelap itu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Nah, begitu! Kau tenang saja, aku pasti bisa membuatnya menerima mu."

"Kapan kita bisa kesana? Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"Ah~ Aku tak bisa, aku harus menjemput Zhuyi sekarang."

"Menjemput Zhuyi? Tapi ini belum waktunya pulang. Rapat guru sebentar lagi akan selesai."

"Aku bolos. Bye Kai." Sehun mengambil tasnya dan memainkan kunci motornya. Sementara temannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan baru Sehun itu.

.

.

Zhuyi duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dan mengayunkan kakinya. Cukup lama Zhuyi menunggu Sehun datang untuk Zhuyi memakluminya karena jarak sekolah Sehun yang lumayan jauh dengan sekolahnya. Hanya ada beberapa anak-anak yang sebaya Zhuyi yang masih ada di dalam pekarangan sekolah. Mereka menunggu jemputan sambil bermain petak umpet. Zhuyi hanya tersenyum kecut saat melihat kebahagiaan anak-anak tersebut yang saling bermain bersama. Zhuyi menunduk dan lebih memilih melihat sepatunya yang sudah sedikit kotor karena sudah dia pakai beberapa hari ini.

"Zhuyi, Zhuyi belum di jemput?" Guru Zhuyi tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelah Zhuyi.

"Oh, Songsaenim, Sehun ahjussi sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Ooo~ Zhuyi tidak bermain dengan teman-teman?"

Zhuyi hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa? Zhuyi tidak bosan menunggu sendiri di sini? Kan lebih seru kalau menunggu Sehun ahjussi sambil bermain dengan teman-teman." Saran guru Zhuyi.

"Gak usah songsanim. Zhuyi lebih suka di sini."

Guru muda itu mengkerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan sikap Zhuyi yang selalu menolak untuk bermain bersama temannya. Selama dia mengajar di sekolah ini, dan menjadi wali kelas Zhuyi. Dia tidak pernah melihat Zhuyi bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia selalu melihat Zhuyi yang asyik bermain sendiri dengan mainan yang dia bawa dari rumah. Sebenarnya guru muda itu telah melarang Zhuyi untuk membawa mainan ke sekolah. Tetapi Zhuyi selalu memohon kepadanya untuk bisa membawa mainan kesayangannya dengan alasan kalau mainannya adalah temannya, dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Akhirnya guru muda mengizinkannya dengan syarat hanya boleh membawa satu mainanan saja dan Zhuyi menyetujuinya.

"Songsaenim tidak pernah melihat Zhuyi bermain dengan teman-teman. Kenapa?" Tanya guru muda itu.

Zhuyi terdiam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

"Apa Zhuyi sedang berantem dengan teman Zhuyi?"

"…"

"Kalau Zhuyi ada masalah dengan teman Zhuyi, Zhuyi bicarakan saja pada songsaenim, nde? Mungkin songsaenim bisa bantu."

"…"

"Zhuyi?

"…"

"Zhuyi?"

"Hiks…"

"Zhu-Zhuyi?" Guru muda itu langsung menatap Zhuyi kaget.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks."

"Zhu-Zhuyi… Zhuyi kenapa menangis? Zhuyi jangan menangis" Guru muda itu menangkup wajah tampan Zhuyi dan mengusap air mata Zhuyi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Zhu-Zhuyi hiks, Zhu-Zhuyi gak punya teman songsaenim, hiks hiks." Zhuyi menangis hingga matanya merah dan sembab.

"Zhuyi…" Tak kuasa melihat anak muridnya menangis sedih, guru muda itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Zhuyi dan mengusap pelan punggung Zhuyi.

"Kenapa Zhuyi gak punya teman? Ada yang jahat sama Zhuyi?" Tanya guru muda itu lembut.

Zhuyi hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa hmm?"

"Hiks songsaenim.."

"Ssstt jangan menangis lagi. Ada songsaenim di sini, jika Zhuyi sedang merasa bosan, Zhuyi bisa panggil songsaenim dan kita main bisa bermain bersama, nde?"

Bahu Zhuyi masih bergetar dan masih menangis. Guru muda itu memandang miris kepada Zhuyi. Anak semanis dan setampan Zhuyi tidak mempunyai satupun teman di sekolah. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Zhuyi lebih suka menyendiri dan tidak bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Sudah, Zhuyi jangan menangis lagi. Sebentar lagi Sehun ahjussi mau datang loh."

Dengan cepat Zhuyi mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia tak ingin Sehun melihatnya sedang menangis.

"Kalau Zhuyi bosan main sendiri, Zhuyi bisa panggil songsaenim lalu kita bisa bermain bersama."

Zhuyi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

' **Tin! Tin** '

Orang yang di tunggu Zhuyi pun datang. Sehun tersenyum ke arah Zhuyi dan memanggil namanya.

"Songsaenim Zhuyi pulang dulu ya. Kamsahamnida Songsaenim." Zhuyi membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan gurunya.

"Hati-hati Zhuyi."

"Nde songsaenim. Bye-bye." Zhuyi membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada guru muda itu.

"Bye-bye Zhuyi." Guru muda itu melihat Zhuyi yang berlari kecil menuju Sehun yang tengah duduk di motornya, setelah sampai Sehun langsung menggendong Zhuyi dan mencium sebelah pipinya. Sehun mendudukkan Zhuyi di jok belakang motor Sehun.

Gurur muda itu tersenyum saat melihat kepergian Zhuyi. Guru muda itu berharap Zhuyi dapat menghilangkan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

. **~The Chance~**

.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya kepada istrinya yang tengah memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

"Ke Seoul." Wanita paruh baya yang masih tetap cantik itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Untuk apa pergi ke Seoul."

"Ya ampun sayang, tentu saja untuk menemui Tao dan Zhuyi." Hening sejenak.

Pria paruh baya itu mendengus pelan dan menatap sinis istrinya.

"Untuk apa kau menemui anak sialan itu?"

.

'Brak!'

"Jangan bilang seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau tak terima?"

"Tentu saja! Dia anak ku! Darah daging ku! Dan kau tak pantas bilang dia Tao seperti itu! Kau ayahnya!" Marah wanita itu kepada suaminya.

"Dia bukan anakku."

Sang istri terperangah mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku tak sudi mempunyai anak bodoh sepertinya. Meninggalkan orang tuanya demi seorang pria. Ck! Menggelikan sekali."

"DIA ANAK MU! ANAK KITA!"

"Tidak! Dia bukan anakku. Tidak ada orang bernama Huang Zi Tao di sini."

Sang istri menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan. Tak menyangka jika suaminya sebegitu bencinya kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kalau dia melakukan hal yang salah… Tapi aku ibunya. Aku tahu yang dia rasakan. Dan aku membiarkan dia memilih jalannya agar dia senang." Ujar wanita itu dengan mata yang memerah.

"Dia menjadi seorang gay dan kau senang?"

"Iya." Ujar wanita itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Heh, kau juga sudah ikutan menjadi orang yang sudah tidak waras rupanya. Baiklah terserah mu saja. Dan aku peringatkan satu hal padamu."

Sang suami menatap tajam mata istrinya.

"Jangan pernah bicara lagi pada ku."

Pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan istrinya yang masih tertunduk sedih.

"Dan aku akan lebih senang jika kau pergi dari sini."

'Blam!'

Wanita itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

"Maafkan aku. Hiks… Aku sangat menyayangi Tao. Karena dia anakku satu-satunya." Wanita itu menangis keras meredakan sesak di hatinya.

Semoga Tao tidak sedih saat mengetahui ayahnya tidak datang ke Seoul bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

Halo readers~ Kelamaan ya? hahaha Udah lama ngepost pendek lagi ceritanya #plak!

Ada yang mau tahu gak kenapa aku bisa ngepost jam segini?

Soalnya aku tinggal di Riau, readers tahu sendiri kan wilayah Riau lagi kena kabut asap. Hal negatifnya kabut asapnya masih tebal malah lebih tebal dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi hal positifnya aku bisa libur :p #ditabok-readers

Bantu doa ya chingudeul~ Semoga kabut asapnya bisa berkurang. Amin Ya Allah!

Kalo aku tahu siapa yang bakar hutan indonesia yang tercinta ini #ceileh Aku bakal bacok orangnya bareng Tao :v

Okedeh, cuma mo bilang gitu aja.

Oh iya, untuk para readers... Terimakasih... TERIMAKASIH! Udah baca fanfic dari otak lemot sekaligus yadong aku :v

Dan aku akan kasih banyak cinta untuk para readers yang mau kasih review... Tapi maaf kalo aku gak bisa balas review nya semua ~_~' ~Saranghae Chinguya!~ lop yu ful~!

Review plis miaw~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**THE CHANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil mewah berwarna abu-abu menelusuri jalan yang cukup pagi hari jalanan Seoul akan selalu ramai karena semuanya akan menjalankan aktifitas mereka. Tapi sepertinya ada masalah dengan pengemudi mobil ini.

Semakin lama kecepatan mobil itu bertambah sehingga membuat orang yang di sampingnya menjerit ketakutan.

"Kris! Pelan-pelan!"

Tetapi pria itu menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Dia hanya menatap jalan yang mulai agak sepi itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dan tiba-tiba mobil itu mulai mendekati sebuah mobil yang arah nya berlawanan.

"KRIS AWAS!"

Pria itu membulatkan matanya,dengan cepat Pria itu memutar kemudinya dan mendapatkan klakson keras dari mobil yang hampir di tabraknya itu. Mobil itu mulai berjalan lambat, dan dengan cepat pria itu menepikan mobilnya

"Ada apa dengan mu Kris?! Kita hampir saja tertabrak!" Kesal wanita yang ada di sampingnya

"Maafkan aku." Tunduk pria berambut hitam.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sakit?" Wanita itu menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi pria yang di panggil Kris itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kris memegang tangan halus wanita itu dari dahinya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Benarkah?" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, jantungku hampir copot tadi."

"Maaf, mungkin karena aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan hingga membuatku terus kepikiran."

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pelan pipi tirus Kris.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah di selesaikan. Dan jangan mengemudi seperti itu lagi. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Kris menunduk, merutuki kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati."

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo jalan lagi." Perintah wanita itu. Kris langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tetapi tatapannya tetap kosong. Hatinya tak tenang setelah sarapan tadi.

.

.

"Kris, makan malam kita di rumah eomma saja ya?"

"Tumben, ada acara apa? "

"Nanti Appa akan datang, aku harus membantu eomma untuk membuatkan makanan yang spesial untukknya. Bisa kan?"

"Baiklah. Jadi, kita ke rumah eomma?"

"Nde."

"Tidak jadi menemani ku di kantor?"

"Ya, tidak jadi. Maaf ya." Kris tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pelan rambut hitam halus wanita itu.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kau sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan eomma dan appa bukan?"

"Hmm, nde. Semenjak kita menikah kita jarang mengunjungi eomma dan appa."

"Hmm, kau iya So-"

"Aku akan menyuruh Lee ahjussi menjemputnya nanti di sekolah dan dia akan ikut makan malam bersama kita."

"Baguslah….Kita sudah sampai." Mobilnya kini telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah ibu wanita di sampingnya.

"Hati-hati membawa mobilnya Kris."

"Ne arraseo."

"Bye-bye." 'Chup'

Wania itu mengecup sebelah pipi Kris sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

Wanita berambut hitam legam itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke rumah ibunya setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Kris.

Kris pun membawa cepat mobilnya menuju tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

' _Makan malam? ..…Sore... Aku bisa ke sana sebentar.'_

 _._

 _.~*~*~*~*~_

 _._

"Jin-ah! Kau baru melewati meja yang kotor!"

"Irene-ah! Cepat cuci semua piringnya!"

"Soyul-ah! Kalau kau memecahkan cangkirnya lagi aku tak segan-segan menendangmu keluar!

"SinB-ah! Matikan ponselmu! Atau aku akan buang jauh ponselmu!"

"Jimin-ah! Berhenti menggoda pelanggan cafe ku!"

"Amber! Sudah ku bilang kau harus pakai ROK! PAKAI ROK MU! JANGAN PAKAI CELANA!"

"JUNGKOOK-AH! CEPAT KEMARI!"

"Eo-eonni… Ada apa dengan Tao oppa? A-aku takut…" Cicit SinB pada Soyul.

"Ssstt.. Tenang saja ya, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah." Ujar Soyul yang mengelus pelan punggung SinB agar dia lebih tenang.

"Cih! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia mempersalahkan cara berpakaianku? Padahal dia memperbolehkan ku untuk memakai celana. Aku tak sudi untuk memakai rok! Terlalu feminim! Dasar.. Untung saja dia boss disini." Kesal Amber yang di pandang malas oleh rekan kerjanya

"Sudah-sudah! Ayo kembali kerja!" Ajak Jin kepada semua rekan kerjanya

Kecuali Jungkook yang berlari cepat ke hadapan Tao yang berkacak pinggang dengan mukanya yang telah memerah setelah meledakkan amarahnya kepada seluruh pegawai cafenya.

"Ya Tao hyung? Ada apa?"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau yang paling berpengalaman di sini. Seharusnya kau bisa mengajarkan semuanya dengan baik!"

"Mianhae Tao hyung kalau aku belum bisa memberikan contoh yang baik kepada rekan kerja ku. Tapi, Tak biasanya kau seperti ini. Ada apa denganmu? Ada masalah?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran. Ini sangat mengejutkan ketika melihat boss nya itu marah-marah kepada teman sekerjanya. Biasanya Tao tidak mempermasalahkan hal-hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ck! Kau tidak perlu tahu! Kerjakan semuanya dengan benar! Bilang kepada mereka semua untuk bekerja lebih baik lagi! Atau aku akan memotong semua gaji kalian!"

Jungkook dan yang lainnya membulatkan matanya kaget.

Potong gaji?!

Oh tidak! Itu terlalu menakutkan!

Dengan sigap mereka semua bekerja dengan baik dan tak ingin hasil kerja mereka di gaji dengan jumlah uang yang sedikit.

Tao menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Entahlah dia hanya merasa puas setelah meluapkan emosinya kepada pegawai nya itu. Tao berjalan berbalik arah menuju ruangan yang memang khusus di buat untuknya.

' **Bruk!'**

Tao mendudukkan bokongnya ke kursi nya dan memijat pelan pelipisnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasa sakit kepala. Setelah itu dia mengambil sebuah buku yang berukuran besar di laci meja yang ada di hadapannya.

Buku uang pemasukan dan pengeluaran.

"Bagaimana ini? Lebih banyak pengeluaran di bandingkan pemasukkannya." Keluh Tao.

Tao menutup kasar buku tersebut. Matanya semakin perih saat melihat jumlah uang yang tertera di buku itu.

Apa benar dia harus menurunkan gaji pegawainya? Atau….

Akh! Sudahlah! Biarkan Tao merilekskan pikirannya dulu. Banyak masalah yang membuat emosinya tak bisa di kendalikan. Serasa ingin berteriak kencang agar bebannya sedikit hilang. Sedih, letih, marah bercampur jadi satu. Sampai Tao bingung sendiri bagaimana cara menghilangkan semua rasa yang memuakkan itu.

Saat tubuh dan pikiran Tao yang masih butuh istirahat, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk." Perintah Tao langsung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tao ketus pada Jungkook yang baru memasuki ruangannya.

"Ada yang ingin berjumpa denganmu hyung."

"Siapa?"

"Molla." Lalu Jungkook keluar dari ruang pribadi Tao dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Haish! Mengganggu saja." Tao langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruang pribadinya sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

.

"Ee… Permisi. Apa anda mencari saya?" Tanya Tao sopan kepada seseorang yang tengah membelakangi nya.

Dia membulatkan matanya saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Tao.

"Tao!"

Tao langsung kaget setelah tahu siapa yang mencarinya.

"Ma-mama!" Ujar Tao tak percaya.

' **Grep!'**

"Hiks! Mama sangat merindukanmu Tao… Hiks Sungguh mama sangat merindukanmu." Ibu Tao telah sampai di Seoul. Dan saat ini dia tengah memeluk erat tubuh tinggi anaknya sambil menangis. Moment yang sangat ditunggu olehnya.

"Ma-mama Tao juga merindukan mama. Aku tak menyangka mama akan datang kemari." Tao pun membalas pelukan hangat ibunya. Mata Tao yang berkaca-kaca akibat bahagia karena akhirnya ibunya datang menemuinya. Kerinduan yang mendalam di rasakan oleh ibu dan anak yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tak pernah berjumpa. Masih menangis haru oleh moment ini.

Ibu Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah anaknya dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi di seluruh permukaan wajah halusnya.

"Ma-mama." Tao tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Air mata bahagia jatuh di pipinya.

"Jangan menangis sayang." Ibu Tao mengusap air mata Tao dengan ibu jarinya. Tao mengambil tangan ibunya yang sedikit kasar karena telah berumur dan mencium punggung tangan ibunya berulang-ulang kali. Lalu Tao menggenggam pelan tangan ibunya.

"Kenapa mama datang kemari?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak mama, aku senang sekali mama bisa datang ke sini. Aku sangat merindukan mama."

"Benarkah?" Tao menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ma-mama, Baba mana?"

Terpancar jelas raut sedih di wajah ibunya.

"Ba-baba sedang sibuk sayang. Jadi dia tidak bisa datang kemari."

"Oh, begitu ya." Tao menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Sedikit kecewa karena ayahnya tak datang.

"Tapi mama yakin, kalau baba tidak sibuk pasti baba akan datang kemari bersama mama. Dia pasti sedih tidak bisa berjumpa denganmu sekarang." Ujar ibunya bohong.

"Baiklah ma, aku memakluminya."

Kemudian ibu Tao memandang sekeliling café.

"Ini café mu Tao?" Tao tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ibu Tao memandang kagum pada anaknya

"Kau telah bekerja keras nak, mama bangga padamu." Ibu Tao mengelus pelan bahu tegap anaknya.

"Xie-xie mama."

Ibunya tersenyum senang saat melihat hasil kerja keras putranya. Tentu ini sangat mengejutkan baginya. Dia masih ingat ketika Tao mengatakan kepadanya ingin mempunyai café dengan uangnya tabungannya sendiri. Awalnya ibunya tak yakin dengan keinginan Tao itu dan mengatakan bahwa Tao lebih baik meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi Tao menolak karena Tao tahu dia telah di benci oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dan ibunya memberikan sedikit uang tambahan untuk Tao walaupun hatinya sebenarnya sangat menolak ide Tao untuk membangun café. Tapi lihatlah sekarang Tao sudah membuktikan kepada Ibunya kalau dia bisa melakukannya.

"Ini semua berkat mama yang mendukungku untuk membangun café ini. Kalau tak ada mama entah bagaimana aku jadinya"

Ibunya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut halusnya.

"Oh iya, mana Zhuyi? Sudah lama mama tidak melihatnya."

Entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya dia tidak menjumpai cucu tampannya itu. Dia ingat terakhir kali dia menjumpai Zhuyi ketika dia akan menginjak umur 3 itu Zhuyi senang sekali minta di gendong olehnya.

"Dia masih sekolah mama, sebentar lagi dia akan pulang."

"Ah benarkah? Mama tak menyangkan kalau sekarang dia sudah menginjak sekolah dasar, rasanya mama baru saja menggendongnya. Dia pasti sudah tumbuh menjadi besar dan tampan kan?"

"Iya ma, dia sekarang sudah semakin tinggi dan semakin tampan."

Lalu Tao melihat beberapa bawaan barang ibunya di lantai.

"Ma ayo naik ke atas. Mama pasti lelah. Biar aku yang bawa barangnya."

"Xie-xie Tao." Ibu Tao berjalan ke arah tangga sementara Tao berada di belakang ibunya sambil membawa barang-barang ibunya untuk di bawa ke atas.

Setelah sampai di ruang atas. Tao menaruh barang ibunya ke kamar dan merapikannya. Setelah itu Tao mengajak ibunya ke ruang tengah dan saling berbincang-bincang untuk melepas rindu. Belum berapa lama mereka mengobrol, Jungkook datang lagi kepadanya.

"Tao hyung maaf mengganggu."

"Ada apa lagi Jungkook?"

"Ada yang ingin menemui."

"Kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Molla, dia tidak memberitahukan namanya." Ujar Jungkook yang masih berdiri di hadapan Tao dan ibunya.

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya. Kembalilah bekerja Jungkook." Jungkook sedikit membungkukkan badanya dan setelah itu dia turun ke bawah tempatnya bekerja.

"Ma, aku mau turun sebentar ya? Ada yang ingin menemuiku." Ibu Tao menganggukkan kepalanya mengizinkan.

Perlahan Tao menuruni tangga dan ingin menjumpai orang yang memanggilnya itu. Dan setelah itu Tao melihat seorang pria berbadan tegap yang memakai kemeja putih yang menunggu di depan meja kasir. Tao tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena pria itu membelakanginya.

"Maaf, anda mencari saya?"

.

.

.

 **DEG!**

.

"Hai Tao." Sapa pria itu yang tersenyum saat melihat Tao ada di hadapannya.

Tao hanya terdiam di tempatnya saat melihat pria itu kembali lagi.

"Ini." Pria yang romantis. Dia membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah kepada Tao. Tao hanya memandang buket bunga yang dibawanya tanpa mengambil buket bunga itu.

Hening…

Tiba-tiba sang ibu datang yang sudah turun dari tangga.

"Tao, siapa yang datang?"

DEG!

Ibunya membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat siapa yang datang.

.

"Kris?!"

Oh tidak.

"Baru pulang?" Tanya ibu Tao dan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Kris yang membeku saat ibu Tao tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk tubuhnya. Dan Kris hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung ibu Tao dengan gemetar.

"Iy-iya ma." Jawab Kris gugup. Lalu ibu Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Kris yang membawa sebuket bunga di tangan kanannya.

"Buket bunga untuk siapa Kris?"

"Ah… Ini."

"Ah pasti untuk Tao bukan? Romantisnya." Goda ibu Tao pada Kris.

Kris hanya tertunduk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah entah karena hal itu atau hal yang Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak ingin melihat wajah Kris.

" Sudah berapa lama ya kita tak bertemu? Kau semakin tampan saja." Puji Ibu Tao.

"Xie-xie ma." Kris tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pujian dari ibu Tao.

"Kau kerja apa Kris?"

"Aku meneruskan perusahaan baba, ma."

"Wah baguslah. Kau pasti telah bekerja sangat keras." Kris hanya tertawa kecil untuk menanggapinya, tetapi matanya diam-diam melirik Tao yang masih memalingkan wajahnya darinya.

"Tao-er.." Tiba-tiba ibu Tao memanggil anaknya.

"Ya ma?"

"Sudah buatkan air hangat untuk Kris? Dia kan baru pulang kerja."

OH GOD! APA YANG HARUS DIA LAKUKAN?!

"Aaa.. aku-"

" Sebenarnya aku masih punya pekerjaan, jadi aku harus kembali ke kantor." Ujar Kris cepat. Terlihat jelas dia langsung gugup mendengar ucapan ibu Tao.

"Oh, benarkah? Ternyata pekerjaanmu belum selesai ya? Ya sudahlah tak apa. Tapi bisakah kau datang makan malam bersama kami? Mama akan memasakan masakan yang spesial nanti."

"Mama.." Ujar Tao yang mencoba mencegah ibunya untuk mengundang Kris makan malam.

"Baiklah aku akan datang untuk makan malam di sini." Ujar Kris mantap.

Tao membulatkan matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Kris.

"Mama senang mendengarnya." Ibu Tao tersenyum lebar mendengar Kris bisa ikut makan malam bersamanya.

"Aku harus kembali berkerja."

"Baiklah."

Buket bunga yang masih di belum di terima oleh Tao. Dia taruh di meja kasir dan berpamitan pergi kepada Tao dan ibunya. Dia berjalan keluar dari café dan menuju mobilnya dan membawanya jauh dari café.

"Kau pasti bangga telah memiliki Kris, bukan?" Tanya ibu Tao senang.

Tao yang sedikit kaget kemudian tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

Tak mungkin sekarang dia bilang kepada ibunya kalau Kris telah meninggalkan dia dan Zhuyi selama 5 tahun! Tak mungkin dia sekarang bilang pada ibunya kalau dia baru saja bertemu dengan Kris yang telah lama menghilang! Dan juga tak mungkin dia bilang pada ibunya kalau Kris sepertinya sudah…..mempunyai seorang istri. Dia terdiam memikirkannya.

.

Tao melihat ke arah pintu kaca cafenya, dan dia melihat Sehun dan Zhuyi yang baru datang.

"Ma, Zhuyi sudah pulang."

"Benarkah mana?" Ibu Tao langsung mengikuti arah pandang Tao.

"Mommy!" Tiba-tiba Zhuyi masuk ke café dan memeluk Tao tiba-tiba. Kemudia Tao menggendong Zhuyi dan mengecup sebelah pipinya.

"Kenapa Zhuyi lama sekali pulangnya?"

"Tadi Sehun ahjussi ngajak Zhuyi jalan-jalan mom." Jawab Zhuyi yang menaruh kepalanya di bahu Tao manja. Sementara itu mata ibu Tao tak lepas memandang Zhuyi yang berada di gendongan Tao.

"Zhuyi, ada orang yang spesial loh yang mau jumpa sama Zhuyi."

"Benarkah? Siapa mom?" Tanya Zhuyi penasaran.

"Itu, di sebelah Zhuyi."

Zhuyi hanya memandang bingung ke arah ibu Tao yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Siapa mom?" Bisik Zhuyi pada Tao.

"Itu grandma Zhuyi. Grandma datang kemari." Selama ini Zhuyi hanya tahu tentang neneknya melalui cerita dari Tao.

"Grandma?!" Pekik Zhuyi senang.

"Zhuyi, ayo sini grandma gendong." Ibu Tao langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk siap menggendong Zhuyi.

Zhuyi yang awalnya sedikit ragu. Akhirnya mau di gendong oleh ibu Tao. Kemudian Zhuyi mendapatkan hadiah yaitu ciuman bertubi-tubi yang diberikan Ibu Tao dan ucapan rindu kepadanya. Zhuyi terkekeh pelan saat mendapatkan ciuman dari kenapa tadi ibu Tao merasa sedikit sedih karena Zhuyi tidak mengingatnya, tapi wajar jika Zhuyi tidak mengingatnya karena saat itu Zhuyi masih sangat kecil.

"Zhuyi, grandma rindu sekali dengan Zhuyi." Ujar ibu Tao yang mulai menangis. Tak percaya jika dia benar-benar telah menggendong Zhuyi sekarang.

"Zhuyi juga rindu dengan grandma." Ujar Zhuyi yang mulai bermanja-manja pada neneknya. Tidak ada rasa canggung yang dirasakan Zhuyi saat menerima pelukan hangat dari neneknya. Walaupun Zhuyi merasa kalau dia baru pertama kali menjumpai neneknya.

Tao tersenyum bahagia saat melihat anak dan ibunya saling berpelukan dan saling mengucapkan kata rindu. Hatinya yang tadi tak tenang sekarang sedikit terobati.

Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari Tao. Tersenyum lembut saat melihat Zhuyi bertemu dengan neneknya.

"Gomawo Sehun. Sudah mengantar Zhuyi pulang."

"Ah, ne Cheonma. Aku senang bisa mengantar dan menjemput Zhuyi sekolah."

Tao tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tao siapa dia?" Tanya Ibu Tao saat melihat Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh, ini Sehun. Dia sering mengantar dan menjemput Zhuyi sekolah, dia juga sering megajak Zhuyi jalan-jalan." Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Ibu Tao.

"Wah, kau tampan sekali." Puji ibu Tao pada sosok Sehun.

"Xie-xie." Sehun menggaruk pelan kepalanya di bagian belakang dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ibunya memang senang sekali memuji orang lain.

"Oh, iya Sehun. Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Tanya ibu Tao pada Sehun.

"Aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah."

"Bisakah kau ikut makan malam bersama kami?"

Tao membulatkan matanya dan langsung memandang Sehun dan memberikan kode padanya untuk menolak ajakan ibunya.

"Tentu saja bisa!"

' _ **Oh Shit!'**_

"Baguslah. Aku akan memasak makanan yang banyak nanti."

"Terimakasih atas undangannya." Ujar Sehun bahagia

' _ **Dasar tak tahu malu!'**_ Batin Tao geram.

"Ya, sama-sama Sehun-ah."

"Kalau begitu… Aku pamit pulang, setelah itu aku pasti akan datang kemari."

"Ya Sehun, hati-hati ya."

"Iya Sehun ahjussi, hati-hati bawa motornya jangan cepat-cepat."

"Oke jagoan. Sehun ahjussi akan hati-hati di jalan."

"Bye Sehun ahjussi."

"Bye Zhuyi. Aku pamit pulang dulu. Xie-xie." Sehun membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi ke rumahnya.

.

"Zhuyi belum mandi kan?" Tanya Ibu Tao yang sambil membawa Zhuyi ke atas.

Zhuyi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mau grandma mandikan?"

"Benarkah? Nanti Grandma gosok punggung Zhuyi ya?"

"Iya-iya, nanti grandma gosok punggung Zhuyi."

Tao melihat Zhuyi dan ibunya yang meninggalkannya di bawah. Café nya masih di penuhi oleh beberapa pengunjung dan dia melihat pegawainya yang mulai kewalahan melayaninya. Entah kenapa Tao jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah memarahi mereka. Tapi pikirannya semakin kalut dengan Kris yang katanya akan datang makan malam di sini. Tao berjalan kesana-kemari sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

.

' _ **Bagaimana ini?'**_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Boleh curhat gak? Rasanya aku bener2 mau nangis sekarang. Udah baca berita terbaru belum? Isi bertanya yaitu waktu Kris datang di konferensi pers. Awalnya Kris yang lagi bagus banget moodnya tiba-tiba ancur gara-gara salah satu wartawan nanyain soal Tao ke dia. Kris langsung memasang wajah dingin dan nolak jawaban dari wartawan itu.

Oh GOD! Wae! Hiks!

Aku tau kalo Kris marah karena ucapan kasar dari Tao, tapi bukannya Tao udah minta maaf ya waktu dia lagi di wawancarai di Sina. Tao sampe nangis loh dan ngucapin maaf untuk Kris. Dan ini balasan dari Kris?

Memang skrg aku kecewa berat sama Tao yang tiba-tiba bersolo karier di China tanpa izin dari pihak sm. Sekarang malah ada berita kalau ada acara gugat menggugat. What the?!

Aku seneng loh waktu liat Kris sama Luhan saling jumpa waktu mereka keluar dari Exo. Mereka tetap akur. Dan boleh gak aku bilang kalau Luhan bertindak sangat dewasa? Tidak ada masalah yang terlalu besar saat Luhan memutuskan keluar dari Exo walaupun keputusannya itu membuat para exo-l dan para member exo lainnya sedih. Liat gak waktu luhan sedikit nari overdose waktu dia mau syuting film terbarunya. Dan itu yang buat aku berpikir kalau dia gak lupa sama Exo.

Kalo Kris... Entahlah karena aku gak mau asal ngomong ttg dia masih ingat atau gak ttg Exo. Tapi walaupun gitu aku ttp mendukung segala keputusannya. Jika itu mmg yg terbaik buat dia. Ya walaupun lukanya masih sangat berasa.

Dan untuk Tao... Ya ampun baby panda! Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kenapa sekarang kamu lagi banyak masalah baby panda? Bukannya kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu gak bakal ninggalin kami? Skrg kok malah jadi begini? Aduh... sedih tahu rasanya, Aku sekarang pun gak tahu kalo Tao emang udah keluar atau belum . Aku bingung sama berita-berita yg kadang ngasih infonya slalu di belit-belit. Aku butuh kepastian. Cepat selesaikan masalah nya baby panda. Kami ingin liat kamu sungguh kami ingin liat kamu lagi. Tapi kami lebih senang kamu bersama Exo lagi. Karena capek trus-trusan nangis liat jumlah member Exo yang semakin berkurang. Semoga semua masalah ini cepat selesai amin.


End file.
